


Come Back To Me Dear

by TotallyNotAnon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressed Tarn, F/M, Fae Tarn AU, Female Reader, Nor did Tarn but shh, Overlord is a Dick, Reader didn't ask for this, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAnon/pseuds/TotallyNotAnon
Summary: This is an "What-if" scenario of "Reader dies by the hands of Overlord because he's an absolute prick"If you were looking for Overlord killing someone then you're at the right place!





	Come Back To Me Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatooftheLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342) by [PotatooftheLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand). 



It was a sunny day with clouds slowly moving past and trees rustled overhead.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn't _interesting_ to Overlord as he laid on the trunk of a desolated tree.

Sighing as he opened his eyes to the blue that dominated the sky, thinking about the poor souls he'll prey upon.

 

Most of them gave the repetitive respond of "thrash, struggle and scream". Which at this point, has gotten rather tiring.

He shifted his head, trying to catch any movement that peeked out of the ordinary.

Until an idea popped in his head.

 

_Didn't Tarn have a human of some sort?_

 

Remembering the past few days when he encountered a scrawny human, a malicious smile spread across his face as his gaze darkened.

 

_Well then...Let's play a little trick._

 

Laughter escaped his lips as he planned, wondering what reaction he could provoke from the demon.

 

-*-

 

"Come on! Please Tarn!" You pouted as you tried to look as cute as possible.

 

Tarn looked down at you with softened eyes at your façade.

He sighs as he tilts his head before leaning down and kissing your forehead.

 

"Well...I'll see what I can do" Tarn replied with a loving tone as he walked towards the door, closing it behind him.

 

You plop onto the bed as you frown, knowing you're not going to get out of this hell hole any time soon. At least you have some kind of _access_ to the outside world but normally under supervision. You stared at the ceiling as time passed.

Your sense of time was long gone by now as you continued to live in this place. Making your world become more alienated to you as time flew by.

Before the train of thought could continue, the door creaked open making you jolt in fear.

A familiar figure peeked in as the door opened a little bit.

 

Of course it was Tarn. It was _always_ Tarn.

 

You faked a smile as he entered the room, causing him to beam. Which made you falter slightly before covering up your dismay. Tarn waddled over and hopped onto the bed next to your leg, moving his arm to pet it.

 

"I was able to make some...arrangements." He cooed as he stroked your cheek, causing you to stiffen at the touch.

 

"And well...We could visit a stream maybe? Like we used to?" His ruby eyes stared into you, filled with 'love'.

 

It made you sick.

 

Some time passed as the awkward silence became more obvious.

 

"Y-yes, please" You stuttered.

 

Tarn pulled his hand away reluctantly before standing up.

He dusted himself before turning, placing out a hand for you to take.

You stared at his hand before looking up to his face then looking back down. Better to take it than not, you take hold.

 

The familiar feeling of weightlessness fades in as the darkness seeps into the corners of the room, filling the room with black. The only thing that stood out was the gleaming eyes of Tarn which radiated in the pitch black.

The ground materializes underneath your legs as the grass swiped softly at them as you landed. You blinked as the darkness retreated back into the shadows, revealing a glimmering river flowing passed. The sun's rays past through the leaves and onto the water below.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Sadly, your little moment was interrupted.

 

"I presume you like it."

 

The crystal water hypnotized you as it splashed against the small rocks.

 

"Yes, yes I do." Awe laced your voice as you kept staring at the stream.

 

The sudden shuffling of grass caused you to snap your head.

Tarn. The big bird himself, snuggled himself into you like a cat cuddling up to it's owner.

You swore he was a fat chicken in disguise as he slowly crushed your sides.

 

-*-

 

Overlord floated through the woods.

 

_How long has it been? An hour? More than that?_

 

Overlord grumbled as he continued through the forest, annoyed by how long it has taken.

The trees were all the same. Dark, grim and looming with nothing but distant sounds of crickets.  
Something he personally wouldn't stay around as it was connected to the DJD and was confusing to navigate.

 

_I suppose it will be worth it in the end..._

 

A fuzzing sound echoed through the trees, hitting Overlord's ears. Clamping his hands over his ears, he hissed in response, causing him to look in the direction it came from.

A sinister smile appearing as he raced towards it.

 

~*~

 

Eventually, he came across a setting filled with light and sparkling droplets that reflected the sunlight off the rocks. He came to a stop and hid behind a tree, peeking out to see the source of the sound.

 

Two figures sat near the water. The big, _feathery_ figure murmured sweet nothings to the small one as Overlord watched on.

 

_Oh Tarn, you haven't realized what this pitiful creature has created..._

 

-*-

 

Tarn stroked your hair as he curled himself around you.

 

_You were so warm..._

 

He nuzzled into ___'s hair with the intent of not letting go.

 

Oh how he wished you loved him the way he did to you.

 

"You're so pretty darling" He whispered as he continued to play with ___'s hair.

 

_Crunch_

 

Tarn's head swirled around to the noise, only to spot a broken twig. His shoulders raise slightly as alert filled his gut. He shifts his head to ___ before letting go, wary of what caused the sound.

He looked into the darkness of the woods, glaring at it with hatred as it forced him to move from his comfy little love. Dark mist shrouded his feet as he moved away from the spot, hesitant to leave his love alone.

Only a few moments before Tarn gave up looking, pointless to keep looking when there's nothing there...

 

 

**Until a scream rang out behind him.**

 

 

Tarn whipped around to see Overlord with ____ in a chokehold.

Fear and Anger burned through his body as Overlord laughed. Shadows leaking out of his cloak as emotions were set ablaze.

 

 _"Oh Tarn! Always so sensitive when his toys are being played with by someone else!"_ Overlord sneered as his grip tightened, causing ___ to choke harder.

 

_"I'll never understand this obsession with this **Pathetic** human."_

 

Overlord moved his head uncomfortably close to ___ as they wiggled in his grip. He leered at Tarn as he continued.

 

_"Nothing to say Tarn? I thought you always knew what to say with that sharp tongue of yours"_

 

A muffled cry came from ____.

 

Something snapped in Tarn as he ran into Overlord, knocking him onto the floor and making him lose grip on ___.

Tarn clawed at Overlord's face as anger boiled in his blood, cuts running deep through Overlord's face as he thrashed. Overlord only grinned as he clutched Tarn's throat and threw him into the nearby tree.

Tarn cried out as pain ignited up his spine causing him to stumble around before getting up and attacking Overlord once again. The two fell into another tree as they continued to fight. Tarn grasped Overlord's neck as he tried to strangle him.

Overlord smacked Tarn as he continued to choke him, doing only minor damage to the enraged demon.

 

Managing to cling onto the demon, Overlord threw Tarn onto the ground with powerful force. Knocking the demon out temporarily as he hit his head on the nearby rocks. Overlord turned to face ___ who began to throw stones which did hit him in the face.

Overlord tumbled towards ___, snatching them up from the ground as he steads himself.

 

Meanwhile, Tarn faded back into reality as he heard screams from his beloved, striking fear into his heart.

 

Tarn climbed out from the cracked rocks and started to fly upwards like an owl. Getting as high as possible, he sped down upon Overlord who turned to face him, lifting ____ to shield him from the attack. Tarn's eyes widen in horror as he failed to stop his oncoming attack.

 

A shriek ripped through the air as a loud thud hit the floor.

 

Tarn fell to his knees as a screaming ____ curled into themselves as Overlord's manic laughter bellowed. Tarn hurriedly picked them up and flow back into the darkness, leaving the wounded Overlord to laugh sinisterly at the retreat of his arch nemesis.

 

~*~

 

Tarn sped through the hallways of the peaceful tyranny, fearing for ___'s life. He sped into the med bay's door with full force, running into the room, laying ___ down onto the table.

Nickel turned around at the sudden entry, ready to tell Tarn about destroying the door until she sees the quivering ____, bleeding severely.

 

"What happened!?"

 

"O-Overlord" Tarn panted as he breathes in the air like a lifeline.

 

Nickel rushes over to their side as she quickly checks their pulse. Despite the bleeding, their pulse was still beating but awfully faint.

 

"They still have a pulse. Good." she whispers as she runs over to a cabinet, filled with bandages and other appliances.

 

"Dab the blood off." Nickel demands as she shoves the towels into his hands. Obeying Nickel's demand, he dabs the blood off, causing ___ to hiss in pain (making him flinch slightly as he grits his teeth).

 

Nickel steadies herself as she hovers her hands above the wounds. A green hue starts to take shape as the cuts reformed back slowly.

Seconds became minutes as Tarn watched, holding tightly onto ___ as they grew weaker.

 

-*-

 

Time passed as their body laid limp on the table.

  
Tarn stood there, staring at his darling's lifeless body. Emptiness and rage flood through him as his gaze lingered on their pale body.

He moved his arms under their body and gently lifting them up, walking out of the room without a word. Nickel stands there, reluctant to ask him to leave the body as it would be pointless in his current state.

Guilt hung over Tarn's head as he moved silently through the hallways until he came to his room. Careful not to lose his grip, he moved to his left to grab hold of the door handle.

The door swung open easily, allowing him to enter. He shuffled his way to the bed where he laid ___'s body down onto the silky cover. Falling down onto his knees as he began to cry.

 

Wailing echoed through the empty hallways as time passed before fading into silent sobs.

 

-*-

 

The night fell upon the already dark woods as Overlord strolled home, whistling to himself.

The ever-sickening grin stayed on his face as he replayed the day's events in his mind. Humming as he remembered the sound of ripping flesh and blood dripping off his hands as Tarn dragged his human back to the peaceful tyranny, no doubt.

A whoosh of wind hit his back as he turned to face a purple mask, hiding in the shadows.

 

He smiles innocently at Tarn as he responds to his entry.

 

 _"Is your little girlfriend doing fine I hope~?"_ Mockery filling every ounce of words that slithered out of his mouth.

 

Rage blazed through Tarn's eyes as he stepped out of the shadows, staring Overlord down.

 

"She wanted to give you her thanks." Tarn's voice dripped in a sugary sweet tone as a crazed smile grew under his mask.

 

 _"And what about your little friends hmm~? Still on board the Peaceful Tyranny I suppose?"_ Overlord retorted in a patronizing tone as he leered at Tarn maliciously.

 

"Do you think I came here alone?"

 

Suddenly, five figures emerged from the darkness as something glitters underneath Tarn's cloak.

Their eyes gleamed with a sickening pleasure.

 

"I always come prepared."

 

~*~

 

Stumbling back into the room, Tarn leans onto a wall to adjust his stance. Blood covered his mask as he rubbed his eyes, clearing out the red from his vision. Letting go of the wall, he wobbled to the bed where he flopped onto it.

A few moments went by as he sighed deeply, looking up at ___'s delicate face. Eyes closed with a blissful smile on their features, unmoved by his entry.

 

_Same expression like always._

 

Tarn faltered as he climbed into the bed, grabbing the forgotten blanket and throwing it onto the pair before wrapping himself around ___'s cold frame.

As his grip tightens, he nuzzles into her neck before sobbing as she lay still. No response.

Praying for her to come back, he murmured.

 

"Please, come back to me dear..."

 

Soon, the world faded away as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

\-----*-----

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write.
> 
> So long short story (as above): I asked this well-known writer who does these fantastic stories (and chucked me into the pit called Fae Tarn XD) about "What would happen if Reader died?" which got an interesting response.
> 
> And so, in a stroke of genius, I made this jumbled mess of...something? I don't know but it was interesting while writing it with only half a brain functioning at 1 am.
> 
> To be honest, I didn't think it would be this good as writing the dialogue for Overlord and Tarn was diffcult (specially with limited knowlegde on the two). 
> 
> Considering that I am a newbie, I hope you enjoy this little scribble and I hope you have a good day!
> 
> -TotallyNotAnon


End file.
